


Going Bananas

by orphan_account



Category: Minions (2015), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lemon, M/M, do the authors regret???? no, fuck it I'm going 2011 wattpad style folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro never realized he would also need a daddy. Thankfully, a little yellow friend is willing to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> jesus save us all

Shiro had a secret that the other paladins don’t know about. He loves minions and he wants that yellow dong in him. He wonders what it would feel like to have yellow cummies in him as he watches his minion from across the room. He walks across the room slowly, licking his lips in anticipation as he makes eye contact with the minion. Shiro has  already dropped his boxers to the floor in his eagerness, and his dick is hanging out, ready for the minion. The minion is already out of his overalls, eyes taking over Shiro's body. The two lunge at each other at the same time, hangs going for each other's dicks. Shiro moans, throwing his head back when the minion squeezes his dick too tight. This is ecstasy. 

 

The yellow minion dick slides easily in Shiro’s hands as he pumps it,  _ up and down, up and down.  _ Shiro groaned; he wanted the yellow cummies in his hand  _ NOW.  _ His hunger for the minion’s cummies was driving him insane, he could barely control himself. Shiro just wanted to see the beautiful yellow color of those cummies; he craved it like he craved death. 

 

“Come on minion,” he gasped out sensually, speeding up his pumping on the yellow dicc, “give all of it to me, all of your cummies” 

 

Shiro felt the minion dick wiggle and squirm in his hand, growing warm. It swelled up beautifully in his red palm, it’s musty scent filling the air in the room around them. He chucked, rubbing it more and more. The minion stared at him with that thirsty look in his eyes, words unable to tell Shiro how much he wanted to cum. 

 

Finally, the rubbing paid off. Shiro groaned out loud when he felt the hot, yellow cummies slowly begin to squirt into his palms, staining them a lovely banana color. Shiro shivered at the lovely feeling of banana cum in his hands, and sampled a bit, unable to stop himself. The minion hummed in approval beside him, and the salty yet sweet taste exploded on his taste buds.

 

Shiro now was more turned on than ever before, his own big cock throbbing in his pants, waiting for release, waiting for the minion. His asshole twitched, screaming for the minions attention.

 

Finally, the minion realized that Shiro’s asshole was puckering frantically,  _ shrieking  _ for its attention. Shiro gasped when he was hastily turned around, and his pants shoved down savagely, the edge of a minion dick tickling his asshole. He felt his dick go straight up, throbbing even more painfully as his asshole flared, ready for the big yellow dick to enter him. When he finally felt the dick slowly begin to enter, he moaned deeply, hips dropping. His yellow daddy forgot to use the banana paste as lube! 

 

But it was okay, he was strong, a big boy, and a very good boy for his minion daddy. He would take the minion dick without complaining, even without a drop of lube. In fact, he even preferred having the dick by itself, fresh and right out of the oven. It was like a treat; his big yellow daddy didn't forget the banana paste often! He smiled, moaning and turning into a sweating mess when he felt the dick slide in a little bit more. Minion daddy was making chittering noises, meaning he was pleased with the state of Shiro’s ripe asshole today. 

 

The minion soon bottomed out, it’s whole dick crammed into Shiro’s asshole, and soon, his minion daddy was thrusting frantically into Shiro, slamming so hard that Shiro felt it shake his very core. It burned without the lube, but Shiro craved the burn, and craved the raw feeling of his minions dick, so thrilled that he had earned this treat from his daddy.

 

Shiro groaned in pleasure as hands began to knead his ass, and as the short minion fingers started to wrap around his already throbbing dick, as the thrusting continued into his asshole.

 

“O-oh minion senpai…..please, rub my dick. I want to cum, I want to cum for you so bad! Please take out the cummies,” Shiro moaned into the floor, rising his ass up even farther and rolling his hips into the rubbing of his dick. 

 

Finally, Shiro’s orgasm rippled through him like a tsunami hitting a shore, and he cummed long and hard into the minion’s hand, the white a stark contrast against his daddy’s yellow hand. He was flipped around, ass pressed up against the floor and his daddy’s dick flush against his as he straddled Shiro. Shiro gasped, watching the minion take the hand covered with his cum and put it into his mouth, licking it slowly with half lidded eyes. 

 

Shiro was overjoyed that his minion daddy was accepting this part of him, he was so pleased to offer him his sweet cummies. He knew in the future his asshole would be destroyed so hard by his daddy again, and it secretly pleased him deeply. His asshole was meant for this, and this only. 

 

“D-did I please you senpai,” Shiro blushed, and looked up shyly with half-lidded eyes, face red. 

 

The minion mumbled and screeched back it him, and Shiro felt tears of happiness well up in his eyes. His daddy approved.

  
Shiro might be a daddy to the other paladins, but he had his own daddy too, his minion senpai. He would never forget the sweet, banana taste of his daddy’s cummies. 

**Author's Note:**

> i suggest going to ur church or reading something pure after this kids


End file.
